Fate is a Girl
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection. 1. Auction - His: Neji could never find the way to get Sakura to notice him. Then she goes and throws a school auction and even conveniently enters herself. AU.


**Title:** His

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Hyuuga, Neji and Haruno, Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Neji could never find the way to get Sakura to notice him. Then she goes and throws a school auction and even conveniently enters herself.

**Word Count:** 1,551

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Sakura hummed to the song she was listening to, completely ignoring all the stares she was getting, all her life people had been staring at her for one reason or another so she was used to it. No one stared at her like she was a freak anymore; it was mainly lust and jealousy now. Since neither seemed in the least bit entertaining to her, she ignored them all together. Besides, she had other things to worry about, like what the _hell_ was she going to do for the fundraiser? The one she'd been told to do with a limited amount of money. She was not going to do a car wash, or a cook out. Those had already been done recently.

"Saki!" She snapped out of her reverie and whipped around in the direction of the voice that had called her by one of her many nicknames. Tenten. Tenten has been her best friend since they were little kids. Tenten was more of the sporty type while Sakura ruled the academics.

"Hey Tenny." Sakura greeted in return while waiting for the brown haired teen to catch up.

It didn't take long, not with the agility that Tenten always had, "Where are you heading?"

"I was just about to go see Tsunade-sama about my fundraiser idea." Because while they'd been talking, she had thought about it until something popped into her head.

Tenten nodded. "Are you going to be a part of it?"

The pink haired girl smiled in and nodded cheerfully, "Of course silly, it's my idea. I've got to be a part of it." A grin wormed it's on to her lips and her companion eyed her warily for the expression "And you'll be in it too, right my ever so supportive, might as well be sister?"

No the chocolate eyed girl decided, she did not like it when Sakura grinned like that. It always got her into so much trouble. She sighed and nodded her head reluctantly anyway, "What are sisters for?" Well, at least the green eyed Haruno would have the same probability for getting into some kind of mess. Seeing as she was more prone to those than Tenten ever would be.

Sakura squealed, "Awesome, we have a lot of work to do!" And then she raced down the hall with energy that had come with her burst of excitement. Of course, Tenten dashed after her. She couldn't have her best friend end up doing something stupid and not be there to witness it, now could she?

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Neji watched as the brown haired girl followed after the rosette. The two were best friends and Tenten was a good friend of his. But she wasn't the one he had eyes for, it was Haruno, Sakura. And there was absolutely no way she'd notice him. Even if Tenten had told him to just go for it. Hang out with her, let her get to know you then say how you feel. But that wasn't going to happen and they both knew it.

Sakura liked Sasuke, not him. He wasn't the Uchiha, nor would he ever be even if he wished to be. And so, she'd never like him; even if she did notice him, she wouldn't ever consider him more than a good friend. So why didn't he just move on. There were other girls.

Oh right, because he'd fallen for the angelic senior and he couldn't stop thinking about her. It'd take so long to get over her and honestly, he couldn't think of a better fit for him. She'd be perfect as his girlfriend. He knew it. Not just cause she was smart. But because she was more then skin deep, she was the kindest person he'd ever met but she had faults too. She was perfectly imperfect and everything he'd ever wanted in a girlfriend.

But she'd never know that. She'd never see that Uchiha, Sasuke was all wrong for her or that he existed. She'd never even consider him. So nothing but daydreams could link them in his mind.

That didn't mean he was willing to give up. It was after all only the beginning of the year. He still had till spring. And like hell he was going to give in to the fact that there was little chance she'd ever love him like he loved her.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Sakura shifted from one foot to the other, anxious for this whole thing to start and be over with. True this had been her idea to organize an auction for the beginning of the year's fundraiser, but it hadn't been her idea to be apart of it. She had thought about it and even told Tenten she would, but it was that lovely best friend who had signed her up for it in revenge for Sakura signing the athletic girl up for it. Mom always did say 'what goes around comes around' and boy did it do just that.

Dang it. She didn't want some guy to buy her for a week. Why had she chosen a week? Why not an afternoon? Oh right, because she had no intention of being apart of it with most of the school's girl population. Ugh. Karma sucks. Maybe she'd get lucky and Naruto would buy her. Wait never mind, she'd gotten Ino to join and thus Naruto would buy her. Sasuke was going to buy Hinata, because they looked positively great together and needed that push into dating. Lee would take Tenny. So who would buy her? Some fan boy of hers most likely, or – she shuddered inwardly – one of her fan _girls_.

Note to self: don't sign your best friend up for something you don't want to be in because she _will_ sign you up for it too. Even if you'd said you would from before hand. Of course she hadn't known Tsunade-sama would change her idea up. She'd come up with the 'auction' idea. Tsunade-sama had been the one to make it where guys buy girls of all years. And thus Sakura had changed her mind about being apart of it. Too bad she hadn't told Tenten that.

"Next up:" Tsunade-sama had been designated as the announcer for the event held at their school seeing as she was the principal of said school. "Haruno, Sakura."

Telling herself that it wouldn't be as bad as she was imagining the aforementioned girl started for the curtain and found herself on the stage in no time. Her heart jumped into her throat out of the panic that was racing through her entire being. Goodness gracious, was that how everyone felt when doing this?

"We'll start the biding at–"

"20 dollars." Some guy called out

Tsunade blinked, "Okay, we'll start at–"

"30 dollars." Another guy called out.

The blonde haired woman sighed, "Stop interrupting me. Now 30 dollars going–"

"50 dollars." Girl. That was definitely a girl's voice. Oh god, someone else bid higher, please. Sakura whined inwardly.

"65 dollars." Thankfully that sounded like a male voice. Sakura sighed soundlessly. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait here for too long. How much money would people be willing to spend on her? There were very rich kids that went to school here after all. No higher than one hundred, the spirited eighteen-year-old thought.

"90 dollars." Came another voice. Well, if she was right then this or then next one would be the end of it. Yes, thank you!

But it wasn't it. More bided. In fact it got all the way up to "500 dollars." Holy freakin crap! She wasn't really worth 500 dollars, was she?

And then "Sold to Hyuuga, Neji." Apparently she was. Now she would be the Hyuuga's for the next week. Joy. She never met Neji, but she heard of him to be a hard-assed genus. Now she'd also been taught to not judge a book by its cover, but she'd seen him react with others. He gave off that superior aura. The only upside was that he was a friend of Tenten's, so maybe he'd be nice to her.

Once the shock wore off, she stepped of the stage and made her way to the crowd to her owner for a week.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Neji could hardly contain his joy. The brown haired male could never find the way to get Sakura to notice him. Then she goes and throws a school auction and even conveniently enters herself. No one had topped his bid; he'd made sure of that. And now she was his for a week. This was absolutely perfect. Now all he had to do was show her that being his girlfriend would be the best thing for both of them.

Now he knew for sure that she'd be his by the end of this year. It was the inevitable. She would be his.

His Sakura.

He liked the sound of that.


End file.
